A number of surgical apparati including clips, scissors and clamps are known in the art. However, these devices are designed primarily for use during open surgery wherein large incisions are utilized to open the body cavity in order to permit access by the surgeon to the surgical site. These apparatus are not suitable for use with laparoscopic procedures.
In the past few years, laparoscopic surgery has become increasingly important and widespread. Development of the laparoscope and its related surgical techniques have made it possible to conduct surgery that is relatively non-invasive to the body, reducing the risk of infection to the patient and trauma to the body. Laparoscopic surgery has several benefits over open surgery as it reduces the chance of infection from airborne materials and also reduces the chance of adhesions resulting from exposure of the interior of the body, a common occurrence in open surgery. Typically, laparoscopic surgery involves utilization of several small incisions in the body, typically the abdomen. The abdomen is then inflated with a gas, such as carbon dioxide gas. Affixed to the incisions are rubber gaskets to contain the carbon dioxide gas within the body cavity. These gaskets are equipped with one-way valves which permit the insertion of equipment, often microsurgical tools, through the gasket and into the body cavity. Through one such incision, a fiberoptic bundle is typically inserted, allowing the surgeon to view the interior of the body on a television monitor. Through the other incision or incisions are inserted various instruments. During a laparoscopic surgery procedure, the surgeon observes the surgical site on the television monitor and manipulates the instruments by viewing them on the monitor. Because laparoscopic surgery is performed by watching the application of microsurgical instruments to the surgical site within a limited viewing space on a television monitor rather than in open view, instruments which are easy to use, and which provide a minimum of movement when actuated are highly desirable to a surgeon.